Sorry for being a Closet Otaku!
by skylina11211
Summary: Based on the song of the same title. Gumi is a cosplayer who's afraid to tell anyone. Len's helping out Kaito's cosplay photography business. Will he keep her secret? :3 I cuss a  bit, but it shouldn't get any farther than that... I think...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku!

GumiXLen fic by skylina11211

Not only do I not own any Vocaloids, I don't even have a copy of the software... Y.Y

It was just another average day in class for Gumi, Miku never shut up even when Kiyoteru-sensei told her to, Rin and Neru were plotting some new plans for world domination and other bizarre ways to make Miku bow to them, and Len and Piko were geeking out about some new anime. Gumi was just doodling by herself, thinking about the con this weekend and secretly straining to hear what Len and Piko were talking about. Of course, she had already seen the episode they were talking about, but that didn't stop her from wanting to listen to what they thought. She was so close to even joining the conversation, but she was afraid to. Gumi had finally won the favor of her fellow female vocaloids, and they didn't think much of otakus. That's just the fickle way of life of the Japanese public- somehow everyone thought that a person who called themselves an otaku was obviously a horrible pervert who's either a lolicon or a yaoi-obsessed pinhead. Gumi groaned at the ridiculous stereotype. Why'd the gamers and cosplayers have to get roped into that category too?

Just then Len started ranting to Piko about a scene in the episode that had driven Gumi crazy, too.

鄭nd come on, why'd they have to change her freaking character design? Dead Master looked like such a badass in the OVA and now they give her glasses and a lacy thing and suddenly she's all pathetic-"

的t's called a veil, Len-Gumi said impulsively. Realizing what she said, she blushed and looked back down at her doodle, realizing that it was, in fact, of Dead Master from Black*Rock Shooter OVA. '_Guess I know which cosplay I'm gonna do...' _Gumi thought to herself.

添eah...Said Piko, looking at Gumi curiously. 釘ut dude, wasn't it cool when BRS was shooting all of BGS's followers? Cuz now we can't tell who's good and who's bad! Ah man, can't wait for the next episode~~Len grinned agreeably at his friend's comment.

典rue... ah, but I can't come over to watch it this weekend, I promised Kaito I'd help him out with Comiket this year...

Piko suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye- 鉄ure, you're taking pictures of all those sexy cosplayers _as a favor for Kaito_...

Len blushed. 展ell, yeah..."

This caught Gumi's attention. _'Fuck, Kaito promised me a private session! He'd better not try and stick me with Len, I'm trusting the jerk to keep my cosplay a secret! I'm so screwed...' _she groaned.

At that moment the last bell rang. 鄭lright, no homework this weekend if you all promise to stay out of trouble~!Kiyoteru called out as everyone ran to the door.

|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|OO|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O

As Gumi ran home that afternoon, she tried to remember where her Dead Master scythe was. She remembered chasing Gaku-nii around their apartment with it last week... 'Oh yeah, the garage!' she thought as she ran down to the apartment building's storage garages.

Gakupo, being an avid gamer, wasn't bothered by Gumi's obsession in the least. Even his girlfriend Luka had gotten over it. Gumi was almost proud that three people knew her secret and she still had the confidence to cosplay. The only thing she was really scared of was her classmates finding out, which, if she played her cards right, would never happen.

|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|OO|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O

[At Len's]

He was tired of Rin trying to 田urehim of his otakuness. Since scaring him out of it didn't seem to work, Len's terrifying twin was now threatening to kill him if he went along with Kaito's plans. And yet the threat of the roadroller seemed almost menial to him now. That couldn't be a good thing.

迭in, just shut up, it's not that big a deal. Anime's just kinda apart of pop culture, not a disease. I'm not gonna grow cat ears or anything-"

鏑IAR! You came back with not only cat ears but a fucking tail last year!"

.."

添OU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

...Seriously? Jeez, is anything sacred to you? What was I supposed to do, say no to Teto? Not even you can do that..Len almost smirked at the memory of Comiket last year. He had run into Teto of all people, whose cuteness is so infectious she could be taking down orders to sell your soul to the devil and people would still line up just to please her- Not that she would, because apparently 鉄atan is a big meany!

...Fine. But no animal ears. Or tails. Or any other non-human feature for that matter!a huffy Rin said reluctantly.

添es, mommy~Len said with a goofy grin on his face. After dodging his twin sister's punches, it was time for bed in the Kagamine household.

|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|OO|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O

[The next day]

When Gumi does cosplay, it's done to a T. The only difference between Gumi and the real Dead Master was Gumi's hair being shorter- in lieu of a wig, she had used temporary black hair dye, which had worked out just fine because it left behind a green shine of her true hair color. She had made the costume a couple of years ago, but this was her first time wearing it. The dress was handmade, with quarter length sleeves, a low neckline, a white bow on her waist, and a loose skirt that stopped above her knees. Under the dress she wore simple, capri-length black leggings and some black high heels Gumi had bought in a store, and the cosplay was complete with the scythe and devil horns she had gotten online. Contacts weren't necessary because her eyes were already a piercing green.

Gaku-nii and Luka were going to Comiket as well this year, so as the three of them rode the train, they made their plans. After signing in, the older couple would accompany Gumi to Kaito's photography station, and then wander the day away. Against Luka's wishes, Gakupo was dressed as a samurai, and she herself as a geisha. She didn't mind the dressing up so much as the creepy stares she received until Gakupo put his arms around her, scaring off the perverts. Gumi smiled at this and moved away a bit, to let her brother have his moment.

When the three had finally signed in and got Gumi through weapons check, they made a break for the cosplay hall, trying to escape the sudden rush of fans trying to get to Artists Alley to buy all their doujinshi. Finally they made it to Kaito's booth, where he stood waiting for her.

滴ey,she said to her ice cream-loving friend. 滴ow's college life treating you?"

Kaito grinned. 鄭wesome, but now I'm a lot busier, and I don't think I can take your photos personally, this year... But you know Len, right?"

|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|OO|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|O

I haven't written anything in forever! :D This is my first time writing a multi-chapter ANYTHING, and also my first try at Vocaloid fic.. I hope I'm not offending anybody by not doing slash/yaoi/yuri pairings, actually taking Kaito seriously, and guessing at what Comiket might actually be like.. I only ever go to Anime Expo, so this is somewhat based on what I've seen in Lucky Star and Genshiken.

For the record, I really hope I don't come off like a weeaboo, and yes, most people in Japan hate otakus, anime, and other related fandoms.

Piko and Len were talking about the new B*RS anime series, and since there's the obvious Vocaloid/B*RS connection, I felt it would be appropriate to use.

This was based on the Gumi song, 鉄orry for being a closet otaku!It's a really cute song, look it up if you get the chance.

I'm only gonna update this if 1) Enough people request it and 2) if I have the time and inspiration to do so.

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm back. I'm surprised too. Sorry especially to all you crazies who reviewed. XD I'll see how much I can get before the ever-present procrastination bug sets in again.**

{If any of these characters were mine, why the hell would I write fanfic about them?}

Sorry for being a Closet Otaku!

Chapter 2 by skylina11211

Len looked up when he heard the door of the makeshift studio he was using open. He turned around to see an amazing cosplay of Dead Master. There had been a couple other DM cosplayers working with Kaito earlier, but this one actually _became_ the character. She had her down to her... _eyes.. why do they look so familiar? _

"Gumi...?" Len asked hesitantly. "What're you doing here?"

She seemed to wince when he said her name. "...Trying to get my picture taken?"

"Oh, yeah... sorry.."

After about a minute of both of them awkwardly standing there, Gumi finally cracked. "Look, I know it's weird for a girl like me to like this sort of stuff, I just... Can we at least talk about it after the shoot is done?"

Len relaxed a little after hearing that. "Yeah, okay. So what kind of shots were you hoping to make?"

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

_She really knows what she's doing_, Len thought as they were wrapping up their session. Gumi was focused and professional, and had great ideas for making the photos really work with the character. When she and Len had settled on an action shot, she had wasted no time in coming up with a pose that he could work from different camera angles. Putting it frankly, they worked really well together.

Soon they were done, and Len had even managed to make some sample prints for her. Smiling, Gumi thanked him.

"So, do I get to hear your explanation now...?" Len asked, both worried about ruining the progress they'd just made, and also really curious.

Gumi swallowed, getting nervous again. "Well, my older brother Gakupo had always been a big gamer, so when I moved in with him at the start of middle school, he sat me down in front of his laptop and had me watch a bunch of anime, just so I wouldn't bug him while he was playing. The only thing was, his plan worked a little too well, and I couldn't get enough." She gave him a small smile.

Len wasn't satisfied yet. "So that explains why you're apart of the fandom. But why all the secretive-ness? If you'd give it a chance, Piko and I'd include you in a heartbeat!"

"...That's a longer story," she said, lowering her eyes. Len couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't be prying, but damnit, he wanted to know!

"Do you wanna go to the food court? I'm getting kinda hungry,"he said, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work.

"Me too," she said. "But the food court is way overpriced- there's a place across the street from the convention that's good and cheap, if you want.." Gumi smiled, still hesitant but now regaining eye-contact.

That made Len grin. "Sounds awesome. Lead the way!"

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

_Or at least that's what he said..._ Gumi thought sarcastically as Len grabbed her hand, and pulled her this way and that as they made their way out of the convention. When they hit the street, Len looked to her for guidance, and soon they found the cafe.

It was somewhat out of the way, which was most likely why it wasn't filled to the brim with hungry con-goers. Gumi looked proud of herself, like she had just proven the existence of a rare and elusive treasure. Even Len, who knew this part of town like the back of his hand, was impressed with her find.

After finding a table and ordering drinks, Len got down to business.

"So, you were saying something about a long story...?" He eased into the subject.

It took a few seconds before Gumi realized what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah..." she said, trying not to be too awkward. "That was... the beginning of last year, when we were first-years. I- I had been using a Rave Master messenger bag as my book bag on the first day of school. I knew it was against the dress code, I just really liked it. But- um, you know Meiko? She graduated last year, remember?"

Len nodded his head. It was hard to forget the cranky, seemingly-drunk woman who always found one excuse or another to abuse Kaito.

"Well remember how she was really uptight about dress code? For some reason she was in a really bad mood that day, and I had passed her in the halls. She just randomly caught sight of my bag and called me out on it. She was really mad, and started cussing me out. I've forgotten most of the exact words now, but I remember it ended with, 'You little bitch, I hope you're prepared to never make a single friend so long as you idolize that fucking _porn_ you watch!' And yeah. Kaito had come by and stopped her after that, and he tried to console me, but I was too freaked out. I didn't end up going to school for a couple months after that. It wasn't so much what she said as the idea that such a simple thing as liking anime and wanting to show it could make someone so angry. It was terrifying." She shifted in her seat, looking away from Len again.

He was shocked. Sure, Len had seen Meiko do some pretty scary shit, but that was just messed up. To threaten a person to hide their preferences from society as a whole, it seemed almost unthinkable.

"Well fuck," he said.

"I appreciate your ever so eloquent pity," She said wryly. Len cracked a half smile.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

They made casual small talk as they ate, mostly discussing the merits of different shows and how much they hated the inconvenience of homework when trying to marathon a series they'd gotten behind on. Soon enough, they paid their bill and left the cafe, and started to walk back to the con. As they walked, Len couldn't stop thinking of what she had gone through, and how strong she was for being able to be here right now.

Unconsciously, he reached for her hand. Gumi flinched, but when she saw the slight flush in his face, she didn't pull away.

…**.And, tah-dah! Second chapter, done! XD I probably coulda made it a little more cheerful, but I swear all the romantic-comedy fluff stuff comes soon, so don't get your panties in a twist! **

**About Meiko, I've always thought she'd sort of resented newer vocaloids, while Kaito welcomed them. This is just my take however... **

**AND THREE CHEERS FOR QUALITY WRITING! (I hope)**


End file.
